Revitalization
The power Revitalization was a mythical Force power which could allow an individual to revitalize the body, or with a sufficient will, allow the re-growth of a limb. By concentrating on the Force and causing the Force to focus on one’s body, the user could influence the Force to speed up, enhance, and even re-grow parts of the body. This power mirrors the ability used by the Nightsisters of Dathomir, known as Revitalization of the Whuffa. RPG D6 Stats Control Difficulty: Easy for reviving from sleep deprivation, Very Difficult for re-connecting a severed limb/appendage, Heroic +10 for re-growing a missing limb/appendage. Alter Difficulty: Very Easy for removing fatigue, modified by Wound Level. Required Powers: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun. This power may be kept “up.” Time to Use: 1 round to 2 months (See Effect.) Effect: By using this power, a Force-adept may recover from effects that may otherwise hamper their normal actions. While this power can be used in the effect of other powers, this ability is far greater in focusing the Force in the user’s body and repairing the effects of damage on the body. A user may attempt to activate this power as a reaction to damage received, despite incapacitating results. If the user fails to activate the power, he falls unconscious per normal wound level rules. If successful, the user may immediately begin using this ability. When activated, the user is capable of entering a semi-conscious, trance-like state. The user senses the Force within him and begins to focus the energies of the Force to specific areas he wishes to affect, be it muscles and body tissue to heal from strenuous use over time, coupled with fatigue, or to reconnect a finger or hand that has been severed in combat. By not forcing the energies, but instead guiding them, the user is able to maintain a hibernation trance like state and allow for the specific healing he desires to occur. For wounds, injuries, or other trauma to appendages, the user may make a natural healing roll after successfully activating this power. A successful result allows the user to begin healing and repairing his body. For wounds that result in a stun or less, this takes one round. For injury results of a Wound or Twice Wounded, the time to heal is one day. For Incapacitated, the healing time is three days. For Mortally Wounded, the healing time is five days (one week). To reattach a severed appendage, after binding it in place, the healing time is three weeks. To re-grow a severed/missing appendage, the time is two months. While using this power, the user cannot use any skills unless dropping/deactivating this power. The character is able to talk, eat, and sleep normally, but any use of DEXTERITY, MECHANICAL, STRENGTH, or TECHNICAL skills are unavailable. A user may also use this ability to reverse the effects of aging, but not to the point of becoming immortal. The user can reverse the signs of aging by up to fifty years, treating the initial fifty years reversed as a moderate difficulty. Beyond the initial fifty year mark, the difficulty increases by one level for every twenty-five years increased. While it is possible for a user to be able to increase their lifespan well beyond the normal range, eventually, it becomes a corruption of the Force. Any character increasing their lifespan beyond two hundred years plus their species lifespan, receives a Dark Side Point for using this ability beyond the limit. Category:Force Powers Category:Control and Alter Powers